Stupid Conversation
by Liaalicious
Summary: Obrolan GAJE, GARING dan CUWAW (?). Gak ada tujuan apa-apa, cuma iseng bikin beginian. Gak suka mah gak usah baca aja #PLAK! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Lia si Author Cuwaw (?) ini balik lagi :D Bawa apaan nih? Yaa seperti biasa, bawa fic sampah yang harusnya dibuang ke tempat sampah bukan di publish disini! Tapi ahh, bodo amat sih kagak ada yang peduli ini, wkwk :P Oke daripada terus-terusan ngomong yang gak penting, mendingan langsung aja deh yaa~ Shiratori Twins, baca disclaimer dan warning! XD

Tamako: E-Eh, aku? Mmm... Vocaloid bukan punya si Author Cuwaw ini yah tapi, punya Yamaha *blushing* o/o

Tamaki: Warning! Menyebabkan mual, muntah-muntah dan kejang-kejang #PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

**1. Bengeut Batagor (Translate: Muka Batagor ._.)**

**[Day 1]**

Kriiing~

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan saatnya untuk istirahat. Semua murid pun berhamburan keluar, kebanyakan dari mereka tujuannya adalah **kantin**. Begitu juga IA, dia berniat untuk pergi ke kantin dengan teman sekelasnya Gumi yang berambut hejo (Translate: Hijau ._.)

Sesampainya di kantin...

Gumi: "Eh, lu mau jajan apaan?"

IA: "Hmm, apa yah? Bingung jajanannya gitu-gitu aja."

Gumi: "He-eh."

IA: "Ah, jajan batagor aja dah gue."

Gumi: "Ya udah."

Kemudian IA pun membeli batagor, jajanan favoritnya. Setelah bel kembali berbunyi, mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Lalu mereka mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran yang sangat **dibenci **IA.

Time skip! Keesokan harinya...

**[Day 2]**

Sekarang saatnya jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, IA dan Gumi pergi ke kantin bareng. Ngapain? Jajan lah, masa iya joget Harlem Shake? *Author digebukin readers yang kece badai* XD

IA: "Jajan kagak lu?"

Gumi: "Iya mau, lu kagak jajan?"

IA: "Mau kok."

Gumi: "Jajan apaan lu?"

IA: "Hmm, apa yah bingung? Ah, batagor aja."

Gumi: "Dasar bengeut batagor lu."

IA: "Hah, apa lu bilang?!"

IA yang kesel karena dibilang bengeut batagor alias muka batagor sama Gumi akhirnya pundung terus nanya ke temen sekelasnya Piko yang kebetulan lagi ada di kantin.

IA: "Eh, emang gue bengeut batagor ya?"

Dengan polosnya IA nanya ke Piko. Dan ternyata Piko ngejawab dengan _innocent-_nya...

Piko: "Iya, keliatan banget. Dasar bengeut batagor!"

Syok denger jawaban Piko yang bener-bener cuwaw (?), IA pun langsung ber-pundung-ria nangis di pojokan sambil jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

**2. Unlimited?!**

Pada suatu hari, Rin dan Len yang baru aja jadian kencan di sebuah taman hiburan. Setelah capek ber-keliling-ria gak jelas, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di jamban *eh maksudnya yang ada di taman itu. Lalu mereka ngobrol-ngobrol gaje...

Rin: "Len-kun, kamu sayang gak sih sama aku?"

Len: "Sayang lah, pake banget malah."

Rin: "Cinta gak?"

Len: "Iya lah."

Rin: "Seberapa besar?"

Len: "Pokoknya cinta aku ke kamu itu unlimited! Beneran deh, Rin-chan~"

Readers: "LU KATA INTERNET, HAH?!"

.

.

.

**3. Penyakit Langka**

Kagamine Rin, cewek cantik berusia 17 tahun yang katanya memiliki penyakit langka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya itu. Akhirnya pada suatu hari ia bercerita pada sahabatnya, Gumi.

Rin: "Eh, gue mau cerita sama lu."

Gumi: "Cerita apaan? Ya tinggal cerita aja kali."

Rin: "Sebenarnya... Gue ini punya penyakit."

Gumi: "Hah? Penyakit apaan?"

Rin: "Pokoknya penyakit ini langka + gak bisa disembuhin."

Gumi: "Eh, Rin. Jangan becanda lu."

Rin: "Gue serius, Gumi."

Gumi: "Emang penyakit apaan sih?"

Rin: "Penyakit lemot akut, udah stadium 4. Gak bisa sembuh ini penyakit, makin lama malah makin parah!"

Gumi: "Rin..."

Rin: "Apa, Gum?"

Gumi: "OTAK LU KONSLET ATAU APA SIH?! &^$$%^#$#$%"

Kemudian terjadi aksi brutal Gumi yang ngelitikin Rin secara membabi-buta (?)

.

.

.

**4. Maho?**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Bagi orang-orang hari Minggu merupakan hari yang menyenangkan, tapi engga buat SeeU. Mau tau kenapa? Karena dia cuma diem di rumah, gak ada kerjaan. Pacarnya pun gak ngapel, bahkan gak sms. Entah kemana perginya pacar si SeeU itu. Pas lagi ber-galau-ria nungguin sms dari pacarnya, tiba-tiba hpnya bunyi, ada sms.

PIP!

SeeU baca smsnya, ternyata cuma sms nyasar.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Me**

**Hai ;)**

Males ngeladenin orang yang gak dikenal akhirnya SeeU cuekin tuh sms. Tapi karena penasaran, akhirnya dibales juga sama SeeU.

**To: Unknown**

**From: Me**

**Maaf, ini siapa?**

Lalu SeeU menekan tombol _sent_. Gak lama kemudian, orang yang gak dikenal itu ngebales smsnya SeeU.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Me**

**Rinto, Kagamine Rinto ;)**

**Nama kamu siapa?**

Karena smsnya gak penting cuma modus ingin kenalan doang, akhirnya SeeU gak ngebales sms itu. Tapi, entah tuh cowok otaknya cuma separo atau apa, terus aja dia ngesms SeeU.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Me**

**Kok gak dibales sih?**

**Padahal kan cuma ingin kenalan doang, gak boleh ya?**

Akhirnya SeeU kesel, saking keselnya ingin banget tuh dia banting hpnya atau mungkin ngebantai cowok yang ngesmsnya itu dengan cara merebusnya di sebuah panci yang sangat besar (?). SeeU berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar tuh cowok kapok ngesms dia? Tiba-tiba dia keinget sama omongan temen sekelasnya.

"_Kalo ada sms nyasar, lu ngaku-ngaku jadi cowok aja biar dia kapok gak sms lu lagi."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, SeeU langsung ngikutin apa yang disarankan temennya itu.

**From: Me**

**To: Unknown**

**Lu maho?**

**Mau kenalan sama cowok?**

Setelah itu, SeeU langsung menekan tombol _sent. _Dan ternyata, cara yang disarankan temennya itu benar-benar manjur! Cowok itu kapok, gak ngesms SeeU lagi.

_Meanwhile, Rinto..._

**Rinto POV**

Aku cuma _facepalm _begitu baca balesan sms dari orang yang gak aku kenal itu yang ternyata adalah seorang cowok! Ya ampun, malang sekali nasibku ini. Si Len ngerjain aku nih, padahal dia bilang ini nomor cewek cantik tapi ternyata aku ditipu ckck. Awas kau, Len!

.

.

.

**5. Guru MTK Gak Mungkin Salah Ngitung!**

Di Voca High School sedang diadakan UAS alias Ujian Akhir Sekolah buat para kelas 12. Di jadwalnya, hari ini adalah ujian mata pelajaran Matematika. Pengawas pun memasuki ruangan lalu membagikan soal.

Len: "Sensei, soalnya mana nih? Aku belum kebagian."

Meiko-sensei: "Masa ah? Tadi saya udah bagiin kok, udah saya itung lima tadi soalnya."

Len: "Tapi gak ada Sensei, cuma LJK doang."

Meiko-sensei: "Ada soal yang lebih gak?"

Semua murid kompak jawab gak ada. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Teto: "Oh, ini ada lebih satu."

Meiko-sensei: "Saya bilang juga apa, jelas-jelas udah saya itung tadi, pas soalnya."

Gumiya: "Huuu, dasar. Guru Matematika gak mungkin salah ngitung!"

Setelah itu semua murid kembali mengerjakan soal Matematika yang amat sangat sulit itu. Soalnya sih cuma 35 biji tapi, tingkat kesulitannya mencapai level 99 ^^;

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Horeee, selesai juga satu chapter :D

Tamaki: FIC MACAM APA INI AUTHOR CUWAAAWW?!

Tamako: E-Eh, gak boleh gitu Tamaki nee-chan :(

Lia: Tamaki jahat, huwaaa~ Aku benci padamu, Tamaki! X(

Tamaki: EMANG RUGI DIBENCI SAMA AUTHOR CUWAW KAYAK LU?!

Gumi: Daripada terus-terusan liat orang-orang gila ini mendingan RnR aja yaa, minna ^^;

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review? Onegai!**

**A/N: Kebanyakan conversation di atas itu pengalaman pribadi Author loh, yang 2 sama yang 3 aja karangan Author sendiri ehehe. Jangan lupa review ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lia: Tadaaa~ Author Cuwaw ini balik lagi :D

Tamaki: Cih, ngapain lu kesini. Keberadaanmu tak diinginkan tau!

Lia: HUWEEEEE~ TAMAKI JAHAAAAATTT! *nangis sambil guling-guling*

Tamako: E-Eh? Ya udah kalau gitu langsung aja deh yaa~ ^^;

Tamaki: INGET! VOCALOID ITU BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR CUWAW INI!

Lia: HUWEEEEEEE~

.

.

.

.

.

**1. Suka Duren Gak?**

Hari ini seperti biasa IA main ke kelas teman-temannya saat jam istirahat. Ngapain? Ya paling juga ngegosip, tau sendiri kan anak cewek hobby banget sama yang namanya ngegosip? (*Author ditampar sama IA*) #PLAK! Oh, maaf-maaf Author Cuwaw ini salah ngetik. Ralat-ralat~ Maksudnya yaa biasa lah ngobrol-ngobrol, ngomongin banyak hal.

Neru: "Milkshake rasa duren ada gak yah?"

IA: "Gak enak kali."

Kaiko: "Kalian suka duren?"

IA: "Aku sih gak suka."

Miku: "Aku suka, tapi suka buahnya doang."

IA: "Kalau aku sih suka kulitnya."

Gumi: "Haah dasar IA, masa suka kulitnya?" *sweatdrop*

Neru: "Pantes aja kalau deket sama kamu suka NUSUK!" *menekankan kata NUSUK*

IA: "Ehehehe." *nyengir sambil masang tampang tak berdosa*

.

.

.

**2. Emangnya Kamera?**

Saat jam istirahat adalah saatnya untuk ber-gosip-ria sama temen-temen #PLAK! Eh, salah. Maksudnya saatnya ngobrol-ngobrol ria sama temen-temen gitu. Seperti yang IA dan teman-temannya lakukan...

Neru: "Pernah coba jus wortel gak?"

IA: "Belum, gak enak kali huek."

Neru: "Ih, enak tau."

IA: "Huek."

Miku: "Keponakan aku tuh suka makanin wortel, kayak kelinci."

Kaiko: "Tapi kan bagus buat mata, kan wortel mengandung vitamin A."

Neru: "Iya."

Kaiko: "Kalau sering-sering minum jus wortel pasti kalau ngeliat bakalan jelas banget, sampe berapa megapixel."

IA: "EMANGNYA KAMERAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**3. Karena Menyontek Ke Buku Sudah Terlalu Mainstream!**

Hari ini sedang diadakan UAS alias Ujian Akhir Sekolah di sekolahnya IA. Di jadwalnya, hari ini adalah ujian Geografi. Murid-murid terlihat kewalahan menghadapi soal-soal yang sulit itu. Kecuali Kaito yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, sepertinya soal-soal itu tidak terlalu sulit baginya. Setelah bel berbunyi menandakan waktu sudah habis, semua murid pun mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo menghampiri temannya Kaito.

Gakupo: "Susah ya tadi soal-soalnya."

Kaito: "Iya. Gue sih kagak nyontek ke buku tapi, nyontek ke Google!"

Dalam batin IA: 'Karena nyontek ke buku sudah terlalu mainstream!'

.

.

.

**4. Buat Siapa Coba?**

Sekitar jam 6 sore, Gumi dan kakaknya Gakupo lagi asyik nonton TV. Tapi tiba-tiba, adzan maghrib berkumandang...

Gakupo: "Ini adzan di TV buat siapa?"

Gumi: "Hee? Ya buat orang lah, yang pasti buat yang beragama Islam."

Gakupo: "Bukan lah."

Gumi: "Ish, nii-chan ini gimana sih. Jelas-jelas adzan itu buat ngingetin orang-orang muslim untuk shalat."

Gakupo: "Bukan."

Gumi: "Terus buat siapa coba?"

Gakupo: "Ya kalo tulisannya 'Untuk Jakarta dan sekitarnya' berarti buat orang-orang Jakarta. Kalo Bandung yaa buat orang-orang Bandung."

Dalam batin Gumi: 'Bener juga sih.'

.

.

.

**5. Olahraga Berat**

Pada suatu hari, Kaito lagi ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas sama Len, Mikuo dan Gumiya...

Kaito: "Oi, gue punya tebakan nih."

Gumiya: "Apaan tuh?"

Kaito: "Hmm... Olahraga apa yang berat?

Mikuo: "Ya angkat beban lah."

Kaito: "Bukan, olahraga ini ampe bawa-bawa menteri loh!"

Len: "Ngangkat road roller-nya punya Rin-chan?"

Semuanya langsung Sweatdrop Mode: ON pas denger apa yang Len bilang.

Kaito: "Jelas-jelas bukan itu lah jawabannya."

Gumiya: "Terus apaan? Nyerah deh."

Kaito: "Jawabannya adalah, Catur."

Len: "What?"

Kaito: "Kalian kalo main catur kan ampe bawa-bawa menteri, raja, dll. Iya gak?"

Semuanya (kecuali Kaito) langsung ber-gubrak-ria.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Lia: Chapter 2, yee~ XD

Alice: Gaje + garing banget, asli loh.

Lia: Iyaaa, Lia juga tau kok :(

Akari: Mana ada yang mau review kalo kayak gini?

Lia: Ya sudahlah, bodo amat. Bagi reader yang mau nyumbang ide, silahkan PM atau review yaa~ Butuh banget ide soalnya TwT

Tamako: Sumbang sebanyak-banyaknya yaa, minna-san ^^


End file.
